The Secret Pureblood
by Kiarashadowdragon2
Summary: Zero is actually a pureblood.Since revealing his identity would cause him more trouble than he has as a lowly level D, being insulted daily by Yuuki, he chooses not to say anything, but when his birthday comes and he finds that the spell hiding his identity is unraveling, what will he do when he can't recast the spell?What if Kaname doesn't necessarily want him to.Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

Zero's POV:

Screaming fan-girls are not good for headaches. Their 'kyaas' were driving me nuts. I would rather be sleeping in the haystack with my favorite horse Lily, where it is nice and quiet, and why wouldn't it be? Few people at this school like the horses more than the night class, and even fewer are willing to spend their afterschool time riding, or grooming them. In fact, I don't think there actually is someone at this school who would take the time to do that. _Except for me of course._

Thankfully, the day class noticed my bad mood and stayed a couple feet farther back than normal, therefore making it easier on my ears than if they were right next to me. Although it did make it harder for me to punch someone, which I sorely want to do right now, even if it would probably be bad for them, and myself later when the chairman found out.

Finally the bloodsucking night class came out, and the fan-girls screamed even louder. At this point, my head felt like it was going to explode, I bet they wouldn't be screaming if they knew they were leeches. It didn't help when the first person to come out was Yuuki. I never loved her anymore than I would a sister really, but now that it was revealed she was the pureblood princess and she joined the night class, she became convinced that I am in love with her. Now that she has a 'clear view on the world,' or so she says. In reality, not only was she dead wrong about me loving her (not even as a sister anymore due to her major attitude change,) she is also wrong about me being some pathetic level D far beneath her. The Kiryuu's were vampire hunters, yes, but we were also purebloods*. Only very high-ranking hunters, and/or close family friends knew about it though. It would cause an up-roar if it became public. The only reason _I_ knew was because I had been secretly trained by my parents for years on how to use pureblood abilities. Funny thing is, the spell they used, sort-of gave me a pureblood side, and a human side. When I was bitten by a pureblood my human side turned into a level D. So I _suppose_ if you wanted to be overly technical, Yuuki was right about me being a level D in some sense, but _only_ a level D? Not even a competent one, as well as a hunter? She really needs a reality check. Of course, I already knew that when she became so stuck up, and a whore to boot, (those skimpy dresses she wears on the weekends do nothing for her).

* * *

"What does that street filth think he's doing?" Yuuki must be referring to me, "If those dirty humans want to cheer for their princess, then they can't be expected to do so all the way back there!"

I looked at her with my eyebrow raised, my angry aura dissipated from my utter confusion. _What planet is she living on?_ Fortunately, the fan girls were too caught up in their cheering to notice my lack of an angry aura for the second it was gone, or to notice her revealing statement. The bastard Kaname, who must be the most tolerant man in the world to decide to marry her, said absolutely nothing. However he had a disapproving look on his face, it may have been hidden behind a mask of indifference, but it noticeable to me. I cursed myself, how is it that I got so good at reading that guys emotions? I **hated **him. I don't know why, but I hated him more than the usual vampire. Something about his attitude rubbed me the wrong way.

Well as I said, he just kept walking, and didn't do anything when she hooked her arm with his, and bragged about being invited to some party to some bloodsucking, demonic, leeches that were level C's and B's which were flocking around her when, in reality, they all got the invited too, so it wasn't that impressive.

* * *

After the switchover I wished again that I could just sleep, but I couldn't because I now had to patrol the grounds. You would think I would at least be able to find some peace and quite while I'm patrolling right? Wrong! Some idiotic day class girls, decided to try and get a picture of a bloodsucker, as usual. I was still too annoyed by my headache (even if it did get a little better) to bother making my presence known by purposely stepping on some twigs while I made my way over to them. Needless to say, since all the girls in the day class seemed to be horrible screamers, I regretted it immediately.

"AAAAhhhhh!" There were two of them and they tried to run because they were so scared. I caught them by the collars of their shirts (AU note: not sure how to say that properly someone let me know) and spun them around. One of them suddenly realized it was me** and stopped, even if she still looked freaked out. The other wasn't even looking and didn't care, so she kept screaming until I quickly clamped a hand over mouth. Not something I would normally do, and in retrospect, probably wasn't the best way to handle this situation, but I'd like to see you think logically when there's a terrified, screaming fan girl in front of you. Especially when you haven't gotten enough sleep as of late.

"Relax, it's just me." I growled annoyed, removing my hand from her mouth.

"Y-you scared us!" The calmer of the two stuttered.

"Y-y-yeah, y-you didn't h-have to s-scare us," The other girl still hadn't quite recovered so she was stuttering quite a bit more than the first, but she was angry that's for sure, "we were just getting a picture of Idol-sempai for our friend's birthday next week! There was no reason to sneak up on us." Something about that statement left a nagging sensation at the back of my mind, like I'd forgotten something, but I decided to ignore it until I could settle this problem. I also decided to ignore the part where said I was sneaking up on her when I wasn't.

"You didn't have to break the rules ether. You both are getting detentions for three weeks."

"R-r-r-right" any other time, and he would have found the fact that their chorused stuttering from my dark aura, that was worse than usual from my still raging headache, to be to be highly amusing. Right now though, I just wanted them to be gone. It didn't help that I could sense the bastard Kaname on his way to find out the cause of the screams. Probably because he thought it was a vampire attack, or me losing control of my bloodlust, I now felt since I was currently, technically, a level D. The blood lust actually drove me nuts since I knew I would have more control if it wasn't for this dumb spell.

Suddenly, it clicked; the nagging sensation in the back of my mind because of something I'd forgotten was because I forgot my _ birthday (yeah, just fill in a number for now, and I'll try and decide how old I want him to be later). I don't know how. That was the day that the spell my mom cast that made me human begins to wear off, the one I don't know how to recast. The girls had just left, running back to their dorms when I heard a voice behind me.

"What happened here, Kiryuu?"

* * *

**Reviews would be appreciated.**

**He may be a pureblood, but he still dislikes vampires. I figured that even if he was a pureblood it really wouldn't change his feelings towards vampires than if he was just a level D.**

**My computer thought this should read, "One of them suddenly realized it was I…" which I just thought I should mention because I giggled a little at that. Yes, it was I, Zero who stopped them. Okay now I'm making myself laugh and it's not even that funny.**


	2. Chapter 2

Kaname looked out the window, concerned. Zero didn't look so good. Kaname usually found his dark aura amusing and adorable. Probably because Zero was more concerned about the day class's safety, and wasn't actually mad, even if he was usually rather annoyed by them, but today, he just looked upset, and tired. Kaname wasn't sure if he wanted to go down for the class switch over or not. If he went, then he would see Zero and maybe find out what is wrong, if he didn't, then he wouldn't be tempted to kiss him to make him feel better, which would probably earn him a bullet to the heart if he was lucky.

"Kaname, you aren't even looking." Oops, he forgot his bride-to-be was showing him some slutty dresses she bought the other day. She really didn't have anything to show off with a flat chest and curveless body, but that didn't stop her from buying ridiculous dresses that covered very little.

"Sorry, Yuuki, I was preoccupied with some pressing concerns, but I know they were all lovely, like you." _Yeah, like what's wrong with Zero, the one I really love, or how __**not**__ lovely you really are, too bad I can't say it. _

"Humph," she pouted a little attempting to use the innocent charms she _thinks_ he fell in love with, _I never loved you, and I already know what a monster you are._

"Well, what do you think about this? I think it might be my new favorite dress." Kaname would have gagged if it wasn't entirely against his pureblood upbringing. The dress was a hideous bubble gum pink. He had no problem with the color pink, but that was simply a **terrible** shade of the color. The designer had to have been colorblind or something, there was not other explanation for the atrocity before him. He prayed that she got her size wrong and would be unable to wear the tightly fitting dress that would, from what he could tell, barely cover her bottom. He would have mistaken it for a shirt if she hadn't said otherwise, that, and the ridiculously large number of ribbons, bows, and, for whatever reason, _peacock feathers, _sort-of gave it away too. Which begged the question, WHO WOULD WEAR SOMETHING LIKE THAT!

Well, thankfully there was a knock on the door allowing him a moment to gather his thoughts.

"You may enter, Takuma." Kaname said, clearly relieved to anyone, other than oblivious Yuuki standing across from him of course, "what is it?"

"I just-" he had walked in with his head bowed down in respect for Kaname, but his sentence was cut short when he looked up and saw it, **what** was it!? He looked at his old friend, unable to speak after seeing such a horror. It was the small pile of dresses that Yuuki bought. From what he could see, each one was more horrible than the last. The one she was holding the worst of them all. Luckily for him, Kaname saved him from the awkwardness.

"There really aren't all that many people who can pull a dress like that off, that's for sure," Kaname smiled at Yuuki, but it was clearly fake to Takuma who saw him show the same smile to some vampire aristocrats that nearly broke the law. He also noted that he never actually said that she _could_ pull it off, or even if he liked the dress, just that it would be hard to look good in it.

Kaname turned to Takuma, "You're just here to remind me it's time for the class switchover correct?"

"Yes, Lord Kaname,"

"That's yes, Prince Kuran, to you!" Yuuki screeched, thinking that 'sweet' Yuuki would not want her lover to be disrespected like that. Too bad she forgot that Kaname actually found his friend calling him 'Lord Kaname' to actually be too formal, and that 'sweet' Yuuki was too shy to say something like that and would probably stutter.

"Actually, Yuuki, Takuma," Kaname's voice was very cold now, and they both shivered at the sudden chill in the air "just Kuran is fine." He felt like adding, for the both of you, but he still had to marry her, so he couldn't be rude, even if he hated her calling him Kaname.

Truth was, he had to marry someone, he didn't care if they were pureblood or not. In fact, he even fell in love with a level D, but the rest of the vampire world did since he was the vampire prince. The problem was, there really weren't any other purebloods to marry. There was his uncle Rido, who was insane and wanted to kill him, and maybe one or two others. However they were either already mated, or just as crazy as his uncle. At least with Yuuki he might be near his beloved. At least, that's what he originally thought. Kaname didn't predict the sudden, and major, attitude change in Yuuki that made her a rude bitch to everyone, including Zero, who now hated her. The only thing he could be thankful for at this point was the fact that she didn't know of his dilemma, and had nothing to worry about when it came to him breaking up with her, the threat of which is the only thing keeping her in line.

Both Yuuki, and Takuma were silent. Yuuki finally realized that she'd messed up badly, and Takuma felt very awkward. Kaname simply got up and walked out. Yuuki hurriedly ran after him to put her hand around his waist, and to whisper apologies for over reacting. Takuma just watched from the door, depressed because he knew the situation his friend was in, as did the rest of Kaname's inner circle even if none of them knew exactly who it was that Kaname liked, they knew it wasn't Yuuki, but she was really just the only option.

* * *

By the time he got outside, he, thankfully, managed to get Yuuki to let go of him. Which she did reluctantly before running ahead, which was fine with him, she was getting on his last nerve.

Since he had a one-way blood bond with Zero though, he knew what was wrong with the hunter the moment he walked outside. His partial blood bond didn't allow him all the privileges of a full blood bond, so he was surprised when he felt it. Zero must have the worst headache in human history, no vampire history (since he was a vampire). He supposed he couldn't sense it earlier because the screams only just got louder as the night class walked outside, which meant that Zero's headache also got worse. Kaname gave Zero a sympathetic glance that he didn't notice because his back was turned. He sadly couldn't see his beautiful amethyst eyes today, but there was one good thing about that; he could look at him for a few seconds longer than usually dared to, and could admire his silky, silver hair from the corner of his eye.

"What does that street filth think he's doing?" Who's she talking about? I can't believe she thinks so lowly of people, no matter how low level a vampire they are, or even if they are human, it's rude, and stupid to think of oneself as better than them, even if you're a pureblood, especially if you've lived the majority of your life as a human,

"If those dirty humans want to cheer for their princess, then they can't be expected to do so all the way back there!" _Cheering for her? Was she blind? They wanted to kill her because she was so rude to them as of late. They were cheering for the rest of the night class, and really, how dare she insult Zero like that._

If any of the day class girls heard her, they would find her comment strange to say the least, since they don't know she was technically the vampire princess. Hell, they didn't even know they were vampires. Kaname could hardly believe she'd be that careless, although, at this point, he supposed that nothing the bitch does should surprise him anymore.

To his dismay she hooked her arm in his and was practically bragging about some party she'd been invited to. All the vampire nobles had been invited too so it wasn't really a huge deal, but then again, maybe it was, they usually invited every noble vampire _except_ her. However, she still had a large swarm of vampires around her, either sensing that she was easy to sway and suck up to, a horrible quality in a Vampire Queen, or trying to figure out what was so great about her. Kaname would have to ask them sometime as to their conclusions, because he honestly couldn't figure out a good quality about her either.

* * *

It was later, during the middle of class, that he heard screams. Kaname was immediately alarmed. Quickly he did a head count of all the vampires in the classroom. There was one missing, but he knew that the vampire in question went to visit some family members for the week. Which left _Zero…_

Did he give in to his blood lust? Did he attack someone? He never came to him to quench his thirst no matter how hard Kaname tried to make him. It was a habit, while admirable, considering every other level D he knew would take full advantage of the opportunity, was also worrisome for him. If he attacked someone or sank to a level E, he may be forced to kill him. _I really hope tonight isn't the night where I'll have to do that._

He quickly excused himself from the rest of the night class, who, thankfully, hadn't heard the screaming and hadn't insisted on coming. The teacher looked both annoyed and concerned but said nothing when he left.

* * *

It didn't take him long to find the source of the screaming. Two day class girls scurrying away from Zero looking quite terrified. It didn't _look_ like he tried to drink their blood, but then, what exactly did happen?

"What happened here, Kiryuu?"

He turned and looked at him. Kaname was suddenly aware of three things. One, he definitely hadn't been trying to feed on them, something that relieved him greatly. Two, poor Zero's headache was now worse than ever, and three, he had startled Zero, which was very strange since all hunters have a 6th sense for vampires and he should have known Kaname was coming from a mile away, literally. He supposed Zero must have been very preoccupied with something else, but what?

"I just startled some day class students is all," Zero grumbled, and Kaname raised an eyebrow.

"How exactly did that happen?"

"Look, I just forgot to let them know I was here by stepping on some branches, okay? I'm not in any mood for an interrogation, Kuran."

"You mean me trying to make sure you don't become what you hate? Me trying to make sure you don't go insane and kill someone?"

"I already _am_ a vampire!" Zero snarled, and raised his gun at Kaname for no real reason. Kaname just raised his hands in a sign of surrender, or peace depending on how you looked at it, and took one careful step forward.

"Maybe, but you find the insane level Es to be the worst do you not? I can prevent you from becoming one if you swallowed your stubborn pride a little bit and just drank from me." Kaname wished he didn't have to say things in such a nasty way to the hunter, but Zero would probably find it creepy if he suddenly started acting nice. Being nice was something very out of character for the pureblood, and very suspicious for the hunter.

"Why do you care if I turn into a level E? I don't have to protect Yuuki now that she has the entire night class, yourself included." Kaname flinched. It was true he had said that as an excuse at one point, but he hadn't really meant it, and now, that statement was biting him in the butt.

Zero didn't miss his flinch and saw something like regret in Kaname's eyes and he wondered why it was there.

"I saved your life for this long, I'm not letting my hard work go to waste." Kaname said determined, while taking another step forward.

"I don't need your help, and I certainly didn't ask for it!"

"I beg to differ, you certainly _do_ need my help" Kaname was now suddenly right in front of him due to his vampire speed. He placed a hand on the bloody rose even though it hurt him to do so, and forced the gun towards the ground before Zero could shoot. Despite the fact that Zero was both a hunter and a vampire, there was no way he could be as fast as a pureblood, as underfed as he was. Zero looked up at Kaname, very irritated, especially when he made a light scratch on his neck and order him to drink. Zero did nothing, and before long the wound closed. However, he was shaking hard, and Kaname was forced to wonder in amazement how someone who hasn't fed in weeks managed to resist his blood. He assumed that Zero had fed from Yuuki or something when he didn't come to him, but apparently not. Kaname scratched himself yet again, this time tilting his head to make it easier, and moving closer to the young hunter. Zero couldn't take it anymore. He bit into Kaname's neck almost reluctantly. Kaname would have chuckled if it wouldn't have made him seem like some kind of masochist, or simply very cocky from 'winning,' as Zero probably would have put it. It was highly amusing to think that starving man would only reluctantly take a 5 star meal, simply because he particularly like the person it came from. Of course, he was also very gentle compared to other level Ds when feeding. Not that he ever fed any other level Ds himself, he just watched them feeding in the past. Kaname suddenly felt the urge to bite Zero. _Make him your mate. He's right there, claim him while he's drowning in his blood lust. He can't refuse._ He shook those thoughts away. He was marrying Yuuki; he couldn't mate with a level D without drawing the wrath of many vampires who were traditionalists,* no matter how bad Yuuki was, but it was just so tempting. Kaname could feel Zero's silky hair against his neck, hear his crazed heart beat from what he was doing, and smell his intoxicating scent, closer to him than ever before. When Zero pulled away, he was both glad, and disappointed. Glad because now he wouldn't be tempted to do something he would regret, but disappointed because he couldn't feel, hear or smell, Zero as well as he just did. Oh, well for it's for the best he supposed. _So why do I regret not doing anything so much?_

* * *

Zero however, looked and felt angry. He had enjoyed the bastard's blood. How could he do that, and to lose control that easily? He hadn't wanted to move away from him, but why did it seem like Kaname didn't want to move away from him either? He shook his head, just his imagination; he must have taken too much blood. That or he was too panicked to think straight. Why was he so panicked, it's not like it was the first time this happened. _Maybe because this time you were well aware that in a few days you'll be a pureblood too, and it will mean a whole lot more if he did this then. It would mean he was intentionally trying to be mates as far as the vampire society is concerned._

"Next time you do that, I'll shoot you, Kaname." Zero's voice was cold. His still raging headache, and anger made him unable to realize that he just called Kaname by his first name. However, Kaname didn't miss it, even if he chose not to say anything about it. _I like it when he calls me by my first name. He'll never do it again though if I tease him about it._

"You say that every time." Zero scowled at him, while Kaname held back a laugh. He did allow himself a smile though, even if would probably be taken as a smirk, before walking away.

* * *

Zero POV: It was after my patrol, when I should have been sleeping, that I hit the books in the chairman's library. I should have done this years ago, but it really hadn't crossed my mind much at first because at the time, it would've been years until it became a pressing concern. Now, it was almost too late. I had two days to find a solution to my pressing concern. I really didn't know how fast the spell would wear off after my birthday, but I really didn't want to find out. I cursed and slammed the book I was reading on the table. I found nothing, absolutely nothing. The only good thing that happened to me this afternoon was that my headache was _finally_ gone.(Yeah, it really was about time I got rid of his headache :b) Ugh, I am so tired, but I can't stop looking now. I'll just have to start on the next book I guess. I can always skip classes to sleep like I usually do.

* * *

Kaname's POV: Something was definitely up. He had looked like the walking dead when I saw him earlier, but I can still sense through our partial blood bond that he is still awake for some reason. His duties as a perfect should be over by now too. Then there was how distracted he was after he scared those day class girls. I know something's wrong, and I want to find out what.

**Reviews are appreciated. **

**I apologize for not getting very far in the story, I just really wanted to write the beginning the way I did, but I did not realize how long it would take to actually progress from there. It would be great if I could have some suggestions in the reviews for some funny scenarios you people want to happen, since it will be hard to backtrack once Kaname figures/finds out Zero's a pureblood I would also like to say that I may not be able to update as much as I want because something about my computer at my mom's house sort-of clashes with the new format on this site. I don't know why, but it won't allow me to access the drop down menu on the preferences when I'm searching for something. Since they use the same menu when selecting a document to post, I'll have to wait until the weekend to use my computer at my dad's house to actually post anything.**

**1. By traditionalists, I mean vampires who believe purebloods should only marry purebloods. **


	3. Beginnings of Trouble

Zero POV: This sucked! How the hell could there be so little about the spell my parents used!? Well, I _knew_ why, it was my ancestors who first created the spell, and they were a very secretive bunch. I very much doubt outsiders could get a lot of information on it. Heck, I should know, I tend to be that way too, so I can understand their reasoning. It would've led to some awkward questions about how they know it actually worked. It was easy to test it on themselves to know it worked, but they wouldn't have been able to say _that_. However, despite my understanding, it doesn't mean I have to like it, especially since all the books that _they_ wrote on the matter, have since been destroyed.

I slammed the fifth book in a row closed, and glanced at the clock. It was the time I normally got ready for school, but there is no way in hell I was going to class until I got this mess sorted out. I looked back down at the book I just slammed shut, and gave a low growl. It was the last book in the Chairman's private library on the matter. I would have to resort to the H.A. one. The problem is, I simply hate to look weak out in public, and especially not in front of fellow hunters. I know I probably look like crap, I have been awake for almost twenty-four hours, and I had a rough day before that. There was no way I could go in the state I was in. I glanced at the clock again, and groaned, before I, quite simply, got up and collapsed on my bed. I also hated the thought of stopping my search, but the simplest and most productive way to recover from sleep deprivation, was to sleep. At least, that's what I was thinking before I let myself fall into the deep darkness.

* * *

I blinked, my eyes were blurry, and I wondered what time it was, it was awfully bright outside. Suddenly, like a jolt of electricity, I remembered I was skipping school, and that I had only intended to take a short nap before I went to the H.A. library, and continue my search for the details on the infernal spell my parents used on me._ What time was it now?_

I glanced at the clock on the wall. I was shocked to say the least. _I hadn't intended to sleep __**that**__ long_! It was late afternoon. Although I did plan on sleeping for a few hours, I hadn't wanted to sleep for the whole day! I quickly got up and smelled the Chairman's scent in the room. He must have come in here to wake me up, but then decided I needed my rest, more than I needed to attend school. This annoyed me for a number of reasons, mainly the fact he would come into my room at all, but I couldn't be mad. I really did need more sleep_. _Thank heavens he isn't as oblivious as Yuuki always had been. She would've probably come in here screaming, and calling me lazy, while she beat me and tried to drag me to class. I remember she once did it while I was recovering from severe blood loss, and several gun shot wounds, because of some hands-on-training fighting a level E where my fellow hunter-in-training couldn't seem to figure out how to aim properly, and froze up when its attention got turned to him causing me to have to take the hit instead. In the end, killing it fell to me too, but I digress, it didn't help my recovery at all to go to school, and I fainted just after lunch because some of my wounds reopened. She got mad at me for not telling her even though I really did try to, despite her unwillingness to listen.

Oh well, I quickly changed in some fresh clothes before going downstairs to grab some toast to nibble on for my missed lunch, and then leaving. It would, by no means, satisfy my blood lust, and I certainly don't get hungry for regular food anymore. I just grabbed the toast because even though vampires require certain nutrients only found in blood, regular food still tastes good, and it did have _some_ nutrients that could help keep me somewhat healthy in replace of blood. Besides, I liked toast, and it probably wouldn't do to look as starved as I really was.

* * *

It was a twenty-minute run, while difficult for most people, it was easy enough for me due to both my Hunter training, and being a vampire. The Hunter library was separate from Hunter HQ, but it was still a large building, which had no signs on the outside to say what it was. I always found it slightly amusing when I heard people talk about the 'mysterious building just off the little road without a name'. Which was exactly what most people called it. They couldn't figure out what it was or why they weren't allowed in.

To avoid having the same problem, and being forced to waste more time proving my identity, I made sure that my 'Bloody Rose' was easily visible to anyone who looked, and made sure that it was also obviously shown as a anti-vampire gun in case there was an idiot at the door. Thankfully though, for once, the large, buff man at the door wasn't an idiot. He just took one look at me, and let me through without a word.

The dim lights in the library blinded me for a moment due to the large contrast with bright light outside. I glanced around for another second after my eyes did adjust though, because I didn't come here very often. Still, everything looked about the same from the last time, and if there was one thing I did know how to find in this library, it was stuff on either my family or myself. They were the only two topics I ever came here for really.

Glancing at my watch, I grimaced, and walked rather quickly to the appropriate shelf, I didn't have a lot of time before I had to return for the class change over. Even though it was early afternoon, these books were huge and it was near impossible to find anything in them in any manageable amount of time. I estimated that I would only be halfway through the first one by the time I would have to leave. Then I would have to stay and patrol for a large part of the night seeing as there is no one to cover for me if I leave in the middle now that Yuuki is gone_._ Not that she was much help anyway, but still. I shook my head as I crouched down to grab a book. Skipping perfect duties was not an option. If a day class girl, no matter how annoying they might be, got hurt because I wasn't there for my own selfish reasons, then I could never forgive myself. The only way I could leave is if I asked Kuran to keep an extra close eye on the night class, aka: not letting them out of his sight for a moment. The problem is he'd probably want to know why, and 'I'm having a few family problems' probably wouldn't fly with him. Besides, I don't want a filthy, pureblood's help anyway.

I couldn't even check any books out of this library to take with me, because it takes weeks if not months to do so, due to the H.A. procedures for the library. In fact, the only reason I could check anything out at all is because I am the head of the Kiryuu clan, and the books I want are related to my family.

I sat down at a small, wooden, table with a groan, placing a small stack of books beside me, just in case I really did manage to finish one of the books.

* * *

It was only half an hour later when I was forced to leave. Technically, there was still some time before the class change over, but if you include the time it take to put the books I got back in their correct places, which takes 5-10 minutes because A. the librarians are very picky, B. the librarians are stuck dealing with so many knuckle heads who leave their books lying around anyway that I just can't do that to them too, and C. the library is so huge it does take a while to find the correct spots for books, and the twenty minute run back to the academy, there really was no time for me to linger. Especially when you consider the fact that the day class girls are always early.

* * *

The day class was already at the gates screaming their lungs out even though if the night class was human like the day class believes they probably wouldn't have been able to hear them at all. Without someone to hold them back, they also crowded up close to the gate, and I saw some of them were even bringing a ladder to climb past the gate. _Are these girls nuts?_ Scratch that, obviously they were to be crushing on some bloody leeches, and to try to pull some of the stunts they do while I'm on patrol, but this was ridiculous. Thankfully, they weren't so crazed that they didn't see me coming, and backed off when they saw what kind of mood I was in. The girls carrying the ladder froze when they saw me, their eyes going wide, before they ran back to wherever that ladder came from to put it away. They knew I would never allow them to try to use a ladder unlike yuki whom never seemed to notice or they could easily ignore. In fact, it was a lot easier without her, even if the patrols _were_ more taxing. I would have to talk to the day class later to find out where the ladder came from later, and ask the chairman to hide it somewhere. Normally I would say lock, before hide, but someone would just pick the lock if we did.

"For once, just **shut up**, and if you _must_ get a look at the night class, get in a line or something, or I'll make sure you'll _never_ get to see them again! **Do** you understand!?" I yelled.

It was, admittedly, a bit extreme, but I didn't bloody care anymore. After yesterday, and today being beyond frustrating, I was in no mood to put up with some of the most annoying people on earth even though I've had to do just that for years now. After whining and pouting about how mean I was, they decided to go along with the whole line thing, and rearranged themselves just in time for the gates to open.

This time Yuuki failed to come out ahead of the group favor of clinging off of Kaname's arm from the start. This caused many of fan-girls to growl, whisper, and glare at her. Why they didn't do this the last time they saw her, I don't know.

"_Why_ is** he** going out with someone like _her_?"

"She's a bitch, _what _can he possibly see in her?"

"I don't even think he even _likes_ her, I've **never** seen him do more than **glance** in her direction since she joined the night class."

"I bet she's only in the night class at all because she black mailed someone!"

"Wouldn't surprise me, she used to be so** nice, **now she's a jerk."

"I wouldn't feel so bad about Kaname having a girlfriend if she was as sweet as Yuuki was, now, hell, even _Zero_ would be better than her!" For whatever reason, the thought made me, and everyone in the night class freeze right where they were standing (or walking).

I was embarrassed, and I was furious with myself because of it. I shouldn't care about what that girl said. I don't even like that pureblood bastard. In fact, I hate him, and it's not even like what she said corresponds to what Kaname feels anyway. However, because the last part of the sentence was loud enough for the vampires to hear too, I found myself sneaking a glance back at Kaname, only to find Yuuki running in a furious rage towards the day class.

Concern for the day class's safety, thankfully helped put those thoughts in the back of my mind. I stepped protectively over closer to where Yuuki was heading, ready to go in between her and the day class if she loses it, which I think she just did.

"FILTH!" she screeched at them. The students closest to her from the, now silent, day class, slowly backed away, and even some a little farther away moved back as well.

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME. ME! I'M A PU-" Apparently, Kaname realized what she was going to say just as well as Zero did, but reacted faster by putting a hand on her mouth, and giving her a cold, furious glare that promised terrible things if she finished that sentence before allowing her some dignity by slowly removing his hand.

"You _dare_ call me a bitch, you _dare suggest_ that I'm unworthy of my beloved Kaname, that _Zero_, is better than me. He's a filthy-" Her loud rant had turned into more of a hiss but was still cut short by another icy glare from Kaname, when she almost said 'a filthy level D'.

"He's filth." She finished instead before she sniffed and turned around, walking back to the other vampires, her head held high, now oblivious to the once again embarrassing whispers around me. Actually, it was probably a good thing that she was so oblivious, or she would be in a rage again. Now all the day class could talk about was how Kaname and I would actually make a sweet couple, and going on, and on about how perfect we'd be together especially since he was already standing up for me, and going against his girlfriend to do it. They also noted him 'skipping class to see me,' when he was really just making sure I didn't drop to level E by drinking his blood.

Kaname looked at me his crimson eyes sparkling with amusement when he heard them, giving me a discreet nod of the head, before following Yuuki back to the other vampires.

It seemed like crises averted. Kaname shut her up enough to prevent her from revealing sensitive secrets thereby saving the night class the trouble of erasing the day class's memories, and she was allowed to rant enough that she wouldn't seek vengeance when there was no one to either shut her up, or protect the students if she decides to attack them, which, given how much of an idiot she is, she probably would. Even if she was terrible in a fight, she was still a vampire, and she still outmatched a normal human being. At least it seemed that way, before one day class fan girl decided to open their big mouth.


End file.
